


Secret Love

by bobasheebaby



Series: Made For You [1]
Category: The Royal Romance (Visual Novel)
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 11:15:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15948233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobasheebaby/pseuds/bobasheebaby
Summary: Harlow falls for him during the social season, does he feel the same way? Title comes from Hunter Hayes Secret Love.





	Secret Love

**Author's Note:**

> AU that takes place during the social season, no scandal.

The moment Harlow Williams entered the social season he was taken with her, he just never thought she would feel the same about him. Towards the end of the social season he knew he was wrong, the stolen glances, eyes only on him. She had stopped paying attention to the Prince long ago and no longer snuck off with him, a fact that had baffled Liam.   
Harlow had originally come for the prince but didn’t have eyes for him, she had fallen for someone else, someone she never expected. He consumed her thoughts day and night, she knew she couldn’t lead on Liam, he deserved a chance at happiness, it just wasn’t with her like they once thought. If she was meant to be his she never would have fallen for another, she never would have fallen for someone so close to him. He stole her heart unexpectedly, his innocent check ins, obviously for Liam had soon turned longer and longer—stolen moments. They started getting to know each other bit by bit, never meaning for it to turn into something more. Harlow became drawn to him, excited for his check ins, dressing up with him in mind.   
She realized quickly her heart lay with another, so she told Liam, not wanting to hurt him, not wanting to break his heart. Liam was surprised when Harlow told him, only wanting to know when, who—she couldn’t tell him, not until she knew if he felt the same way. Her heart broke when she saw how sad her admission had made him, but she wouldn’t lead him on—that would only hurt him more in the long run, that was the last thing she wanted. If she told him now he had a chance to fall for one of the other suitors, any one of them would be a better match than she was. She had felt a spark at first, sure—but she never wanted to be queen, she knew that was a job she couldn’t handle no matter what Liam thought of her and her strength.   
Telling Liam she didn’t feel the same way, that she could never be what he wanted was the hardest thing Harlow had ever done, but now she had to have a talk with him. Harlow was terrified that he didn’t feel the same way, that their talks never meant what they did to her to him. She was full of trepidation when she thought of talking to him, she couldn’t take the heartbreak if he didn’t feel the same way. Harlow stopped spending extra time with Liam, allowing him to get to know the other suitors instead—yet she hadn’t talked to him yet. She’d rather return to New York at the end of the social season having never taken a chance than with her heart completely shattered when he didn’t return her feelings.   
Their moments continued, no longer the same has they had been—Liam still wanting to ensure she was okay, but realizing Harlow wasn’t the one for him. The moments becoming slightly awkward, at least to her, worried she would slip up and tell him how she felt and ruin everything before she could escape Cordonia and back to New York with her heart still intact. He was too perceptive, noticing her stolen glances and furtive looks. He was soon questioning her and Harlow wasn’t sure how much longer she could keep her feelings for him to herself.   
Harlow was strong, resilient—but she knew one thing she’d never overcome was a broken heart. Not at his hands, no she couldn’t let her heart be broken ever again. The last time she barely survived, she couldn’t let him break it too. The last time it took her too long to pull herself back together, she wouldn’t allow herself to be hurt ever again—no it was better to keep it inside, never letting him know. Soon enough the season would be over, Liam would pick his queen, someone who could make him happy and rule by his side. Just a few more short weeks and she could leave Cordonia and him behind. She just had to bide her time and soon it would be like they never met, but they did. He would still be on her mind and in her heart, it would be painful, but it was still the safer option. No, she couldn’t let him know how she felt, she just had to keep her head down and her feelings shoved deep down.   
Two weeks and Liam would announce who he picked to rule by his side as his queen. Two weeks, she just had to get through two weeks and she’d get to go home. She nearly made it, she was so close, and then he was at her door—she should have known better than to think she’d make it home free. His usual pristine look slightly disheveled, his sleek black hair looked as if he had been running his hands through it repeatedly. Harlow was as shocked by his appearance as she was by his unexpected presence, it wasn’t when he usually checked in with her. His breath gave off the slight smell of whiskey as he spoke.   
“Why did you turn Liam down? He said it was because you fell for someone else but you wouldn’t tell him who. You haven’t spent any time with anyone else, so I have to ask—is it me?” He asked, his grey eyes bore into her, his heart pounding in his chest. He roughly ran his hands through his raven locks. He was both terrified and anxious of the answer, hoping, praying that his suspicions weren’t wrong—unfounded.   
Harlow gaped at him, her caramel eyes wide with shock, was he actually hopeful she’d say yes, that it was him she fell for? Was he hoping to be the one that claimed her heart when she was supposed to be vying for the heart of Liam, the prince? He couldn’t have feelings for her too, could he? No, she was being stupid, reading way too much into his question, his words, the subtle changes in his face, his eyes. There was no way he felt the same way for her, yet she was now stuck, she had no choice but to answer—to tell him how she felt. She was so close to making it out without spilling her feelings, without having her heartbroken—now she had to tell him.  
Her brown eyes filled with tears, ready for him to tell her he didn’t feel the same way for her. “Yes.” She replied, her voice barely over a whisper. Her drew eyes towards the ground, she couldn’t look at him when he told her he didn’t feel the same. She couldn’t watch as her heart was broken once again.   
His hand cupped her chin, her breathing hitched as he slowly raised her face so she was looking at him. “Bastien?” She breathed, her question hanging in the air. The air hung thick around them, making it difficult for her to breathe. She felt like time had stopped as she awaited his response.   
Bastien’s face moved closer to hers, their breath mingled together, he was close enough she swore she could taste the whiskey on his breath. Harlow was stunned, she swallowed harshly trying to swallow the lump that formed in her throat to no avail. His lips claimed hers in a soft and sweet kiss, electricity spread through her veins at just the simple caress of his lips against hers. Her mind was racing as they broke apart, he felt the same—that kiss, she gently touched her lips. She stared at him unblinking, her mind a jumble of thoughts each one louder than the last. What did this mean? Where do they go from here? What did they do now that their feelings were revealed?   
Harlow grabbed his lapels, pulling his body tightly to hers, her lips crashing into his in a hard bruising kiss. Her skin felt like it was set ablaze by his touch, the feeling surprising her, but she needed more. She slid her hands up, wrapping her arms around his back, pulling him as close as she could, but still not close enough. Electrical impulses lighting up her body in ways she never imagined.   
Bastien broke the kiss, pulling away leaving Harlow stunned. Hadn’t he kissed her first, so why was he pushing her away now? Hot tears stung at her eyes when she realized she must have misunderstood, she internally chastised herself for believing he could ever feel the same way about her as she did him. She turned her head as she blinked back the tears, she wouldn’t allow him to see her fall apart, she had to keep some of her dignity intact.   
Bastien stopped her, his hand on her shoulder, his other hand coming up to cup her cheek, wiping away the few stray tears with his thumb. “Just not like this, I want to take you out first.” He stated, kissing her one last time before leaving, stopping her had been difficult, but it was the right thing to do.   
Harlow smiled softly as she nodded, not trusting her voice, she wiped the offending tears off her cheeks as she watched him walk off. She closed the door and leaned against it, he had feelings for her—that kiss, she touched her lips again. She could still feel the slight lingering feeling of his lips on hers. She sighed happily, wondering where their secret love went from here.


End file.
